deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kratos vs. Aarbron
kratos_vs__aarbron_by_omnicidalclown1992_dcz7hq0-fullview.jpg|OmnicidalClown1992 Kratosvsaarbron.png|Randomination Description God of War vs. Shadow of the Beast. Anti-heroes on the path of vengeance! Introduction Wiz: Stories of vengeance always have one cause for a vicious anti-heroes seeking retribution, and more often than not, its the death of their families at the hands at a evil mastermind. Boomstick: And all the more vengeance to be sought if that mastermind tricked that anti-hero into killing their own family! Wiz: Like Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta from God of War. Boomstick: And Aarbron, the titular Beast from Shadow of the Beast. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kratos Wiz: Amongst the mythologies of the world, hardly any are more famous or more notable than the Greek pantheon. Boomstick: And one of those primary attractions are Demigods, half-mortal, half-god heroes of the world, battling monsters, saving damsels and fighting the odds. Wiz: But there's one Demigod who not only twists these rules, but outright breaks them. We're talking, about Kratos. *Background **Age: 40s **Height: 6’6 **AKA The Ghost of Sparta **Former Spartan Captain **Made a pact with Ares **Wages war on everything **Superhuman attributes Boomstick: Standing at 6'6, Kratos was born as the Demigod son of Zeus, the god who's responsible for fathering about 80% the Demigods that exist, within the city of Sparta. And if the 300 movies are any evidence, those Spartans are pretty metal, and Kratos was no exception. By the time he was a young adult, he had risen through the ranks to become a well respected general. Too bad his methods in battle where a bit extreme. Wiz: Probably all the more surprising that he was a great family man at home. Boomstick: Aw, look at him, carving his little girl a flute. All I got from my dad was a shotgun. Least I put it to good use. Wiz: But Kratos' family was considered a weakness by none other than the God of War himself Ares, who saw them as obstacles to Kratos becoming his ideal warrior. So when Kratos called upon Ares for a pact for power, Ares wasted no time in tricking Kratos into butchering his beloved family, in a scene that would haunt him until the end of his days, as would their ashes bonded to his skin. Boomstick: But Ares didn't count on this creating the perfect warrior against himself of all people, because not only did Kratos kill him in revenge, but ended up taking his job as the God of War. Wiz: But then Zeus turned on Kratos and stripped him of his godly powers, setting Kratos on yet another path of vengeance. And good thing that was just the first two games, because in the third game, Kratos reaches the apex of his capabilities. *Arsenal **Blades of Exile **Claws of Hades **Nemean Cestus **Nemesis Whip **Golden Fleece **Bow of Apollo **Boots of Hermes **Icarus Wings **Head of Helios **Blade of Olympus ***Channels godly energy ***Can kill gods and titans Boomstick: He was already the strongest Demigod around, but with his slaughter of the Gods, he got his hands on all sort of goodies. His bread and butter are the Blades of Exile, which are literally blades on chains that can hack and slash through legions of monsters. With the Claws of Hades, Kratos can tear the souls of his victims out. And with the Nemean Cestus and the Nemesis Whip, Kratos can focus on powerful blows or rapid strikes respectively. Wiz: Weapons aren't all Kratos has. With the Golden Fleece, he can block just about every single kind of attack, and the Bow of Apollo lets him fire bolts of fire from afar. With the Boots of Hermes he can cross long distances in the blink of an eye, and with the Head of Helios- Boomstick: Oh god, its a head shining light! Is all that coming from a bald spot or something? Wiz: No, his eyes and mouth. He is the sun god after all. But assorted chain weapons and grossly obtained items aside, his greatest weapons is undoubtedly the Blade of Olympus. Housing Kratos' godly powers, which Zeus drained into the sword, the Blade is Kratos' perfect tool for mowing through the beasts of Greek Mythology. Boomstick: Not to mention all the Gods and Titans that get in his way. *Feats **Brought down Olympus **Prevented Kronos and Atlas from crushing him **Has solved puzzles within Pandora’s temple **Overcame the Sisters of Fate **Escaped the Underworld four times **Killed the Furies, Gods and Titans **Defeated Ares, Persephone, Hades and Zeus Wiz: Like any Demigod son of Zeus, Kratos had accomplished a lot and then some. He's escaped from the underworld multiple times, reacted fast enough to catch Hermes and dodge balls of light from Helios the sun god. Plus, he's actually rather intelligent, solving puzzles constructed by the greatest inventors in the world. Boomstick: But the real strength of Kratos is...well his strength. He's been able to match Hercules in raw might, but the real spectacle was when he prevented the Titan Atlas from crushing him; a Titan strong enough to lift a continent on his shoulders! Plus, like some mini Grey-Hulk, Kratos can increase his strength with the Rage of Sparta, usually used in conjunction the Blade of Olympus. Wiz: Speaking of his rage, whilst it is a deadly weapon on any battlefield, it is also responsible for Kratos' downfalls, his short-sightedness and the disastrous consequences of his vengeful quest; bringing down Olympus and unleashing Chaos into the world. Boomstick: But after some literal soul-searching, Kratos decided to unleash Hope into the world and for his troubles, he got a pretty sweet beard. Wiz: The gods of every pantheon tremble before the might of Kratos! Aarbron Wiz: Long ago, there was a trilogy of games that has been lost to the records of time. But in 2016, it found itself a remastered, and the world once again knew the name of Shadow of the Beast. Boomstick: And with it, they knew the name of Aarbron. *Background **Height: 6’6 **AKA The Beast **Occupation: Mercenary **Transformed by Maletoth **Regained his senses upon killing his father **Trilogy became a single game **Superhuman strength and endurance Wiz: Born as the son of a priest, the baby who would become Aarbron was barely a few hours old before he was abducted by... Boomstick: The Child Snatcher! Wiz: No, demons. Boomstick: Eh, tomato, potato. The point is, those monstrous kidnappers brought the baby to their master Maletoth. Wiz: Where the dark sorcerer bound 1000 souls to the body of the infant, transforming him into the very embodiment of rage and viciousness; Aarbron. With the Beast within the ranks of his army, Aarbron was key to the forces of darkness and evil taking control of most of the world. Boomstick: But that would all end upon the death of Aarbron's last victim as a servant of Maletoth; his own father. Wiz: With the blood of his father on his hand, the spell binding Aarbron to his dark master was broken, and he set about turning his dark abilities on the ones who corrupted him. *Arsenal and Abilities **Claws ***Stun ***Parasite ***Domination ***Pummel ***Flaming Arms **Weapons ***Jetpack ***Gun Gauntlet **Wrath of Aarbron **Shadow Double **Rage Chain **Souls of the Fallen ***Empowers Aarbron ***Giant blade projections Boomstick: First and foremost, his definitely not copyrighted Wolverine claws. With these, he can shred his way through any monster foolish enough to get in his way. Wiz: Aarbron can use his claws for all manner of things, from stunning his enemies, tearing out their hearts, or getting a good grip on them in order to drink their blood. Boomstick: By God, he's a Wolverine/Vampire hybrid! And also part Human Torch, because he can light up his arms with blue flames. Wiz: If he wants to wipe the floor with his opponents in quick succession, he can use his Rage Chain ability to launch from enemy to enemy. In addition, he can summon a Shadow Double of himself to help in battle and with Wrath of Aarbron, he can command massive spikes to skewer every enemy on screen. Boomstick: Surprisingly enough, Aarbron can also use highly advanced technology alongside his supernatural abilities, such as his Gun Gauntlet or even a Jetpack that enables him to travel at supersonic speeds. *Feats **Destroyed a ship **Fought through a hive of insect monsters **Sliced off the top of the Leviathan’s head **Intelligent enough to use advanced technology **Dodged meteors **Blocked strikes from Ifrit **Defeated Dryad Queen, Ifrit, Leviathan, Maletoth Wiz: Even without the jetpack, Aarbron is still incredibly fast, able to dodge meteors summoned from outer space, which can travel through atmospheres at speeds of Mach 208. Boomstick: And considering his main strategy is to get up close and personal with his opponents, its a good thing Aarbron can take a lot of punishment. In fact, in his battle against the Ifrit, he was able to withstand direct punches from it, and you remember those meteors he can dodge? Well, he can get right back up from being hit by them. Wiz: By imputing their speed of Mach 208 and assuming for the average weight of 60 tons, then the meteors must impact with a force of 430,000 tons of force. Boomstick: And he's always fighting through entire armies of monsters. In fact, just the mentioning of his presence is enough to send them running for the hills. Wiz: With his feats and abilities, Aarbron was able to take the battle to his dark master Maletoth and his most powerful minion, the Leviathan, where he struck the final blow using the Souls of the Fallen, the collective souls of those Aarbron struck down in his quest for vengeance. But speaking of souls, if one is able to remove them from Aarbron's body, then he is drastically weakened. Boomstick: Plus, nearly all of Aarbron's special abilities require Blood Bars to use, but he can easily refill these gauges by attacking his enemies, something that he does better than anyone. Wiz: Whoever Aarbron has his sights set on next, they will soon leave this world in the most brutal ways possible. Interlude Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle Kratos marched through the catacombs of Olympus, trying to find a way out. Suddenly, his ears picked up sounds of roars and fighting. Rounding the corner, he found the floor was littered with the corpses of Olympian Sentries, and amongst them was a large creature rapidly stabbing a Chimera to death. Kratos: What is this? Hearing his voice, Aarbron pulled his claws from the Chimera's corpse and turned towards Kratos. A vicious roar tore out from his jaws as he lunged at his new target. FIGHT! However, Kratos blocked Aarbron's lung with the Golden Fleece, and as the Beast was thrown off balance, the Ghost of Sparta struck him with a blast of golden energy from the mystical shield. Aarbron was driven back several steps, but recovered quickly, letting out an angered roar. Kratos unslung the Blades of Chaos from his back and slashed downwards twice; on both instances, Aarbron dodged to the left and then the right, before leaping back to avoid the X-forming double slash from Kratos. Aarbron then charged at Kratos, slashing rapidly with his claws, which Kratos countered with slashes from his Blades. Eventually, Kratos knocked aside Aarbron's fists, and thus his claws, before upper cutting Aarbron into the air with the Nemean Cestus. As Aarbron was suspended in the air, Kratos latched his Blades of Chaos onto his body and used it to pull himself up to Aarbron, knocking him back down to the ground with another strike with the Nemean Cestus, before bearing down on Aarbron, intending to deliver a double fisted strike. But Aarbron rolled away before the attack connected, the ground cracking under the power of the gauntlets. With Kratos vulnerable, Aarbron lunged at him and bite into his neck, drawing power from his blood. Kratos let out a roar of pain and rage, before pushing away Aarbron with a burst of strength. His strength renewed from the blood drinking, Aarbron straightened up and roared at Kratos, who snarled and prepared his deliver his next attack; this came in the form of the Cyclone of Chaos as Kratos swung the Blades of Chaos in the aforementioned cycle. The barrage-like nature of the strikes force Aarbron to cross his arms to block the numerous attacks until it came to an end. Taking this opportunity, Aarbron activated his Rage Chain, lunging at Kratos, who dodged to the side to avoid the attack-only for Aarbron to regain his posture in a split second and lung a second time. In order to dodge the new attack, Kratos gained a burst of speed using the Boots of Hermes, covering a meter away from Aarbron, who leapt two more times at the Spartan; each time Kratos dodged the attack with the Boots of Hermes, but on the next time, Aarbron closed the distance much faster and smashed into Kratos, knocking him to the ground. With Kratos at his mercy, Aarbron rained down numerous blows at Kratos, who dodged his head to the left and the right to prevent the claws from stabbing through his face. But as the claws missed their target, they struck the ground, causing more cracks to spread across it, until finally the ground cracked apart and opened up into a gaping hole, through which the Spartan and Beast fell. As he fell, Kratos unfurled the Icarus Wings from his back and used them to boost himself towards Aarbron, who was freefalling down the chasm; however, Aarbron's jetpack, which was strapped upon his back, activated and Aarbron used it to fly upwards and out of the path of Kratos' attack. As Kratos looked up in surprise, Aarbron expanded his laser cannon and fired a green shot at Kratos, who brought up the Golden Fleece to block it, the power of the blast propelling him even faster down the chasm. At the bottom, Kratos landed with a powerful crash into the ground, splintering it. As he snarled at the pain, he opened his eyes in time to see Aarbron bear down on his fast held back and ready to strike; Kratos rolled backwards as Aarbron slammed his fist down onto the ground, causing masses of spikes to erupt out of the ground. Kratos rolled away from the spikes, even drawing out the Bow of Apollo to blast some of them away. Climbing back to his feet, and seeing that his foe was still standing, Aarbron let out a roar of anger and summoned his Shadow Double to lung at Kratos, who busted out the Nemesis Whip and sent an orb of electricity to electrocute the Shadow Double, destroying it instantly. But as it was obliterated by the surge of electricity, Aarbron lunged at Kratos from the side, firing a blast of energy from his laser gun at the Spartan, which blasted in the chest and sent him skidding back. Aarbron used the opportunity to bear down on his opponent with his claws, now ignited in blue fire, intending to stab him twice in the chest-and then the Blades of Chaos where thrust upwards into the space between the claws on both hands, locking Kratos and Aarbron in place. They both stared at each other with hatred as they attempted to overpower the other with the lock. And then Kratos twisted the blades sideward, snapping the claws off of Aarbron's fists. Aarbron roared in pain and shock as blood spurted from the stumps, stumbling back before Kratos stabbed him upwards through the chest with the Blades of Chaos, before striking him in the face with the Nemean Cestus, sending Aarbron flying backwards and landing on his chest. Kratos: This ends here. Kratos reversed his grip on the Blades of Chaos and raised them overhead to stab Aarbron. Suddenly, Aarbron pulsed with power as he called upon the Souls of the Fallen, whipping around to slash at Kratos with a blade of energy, forcing Kratos to block it with the Golden Fleece. However, doing so threw him off balance, and Aarbron used the opening to fire rapid shots from his laser gun, blasting Kratos against the wall and the barrage pinning him in place. Aarbron advanced on his trapped opponent and raised his other hand, summoning another energy blade to deal the final blow. But then Kratos summoned the Claws of Hades and with a burst of strength launched them at Aarbron, the Claws latching onto his body; with a grunt, Kratos pulled them back, in the process unleashing the souls within Aarbron, who roared to shock as he felt his power diminish and the rapid fire from the laser gun stopped. Now free, Kratos drew out the Blades of Olympus and charge forward, thrust the blade down and impaled Aarbron through the chest. As Aarbron roared in pain, Kratos continued stabbing the blade downwards until it stabbed into the ground, unleashing Divine Reckoning, a vast tornado of power that tore Aarbron apart, splattering the catacombs with his blood, limbs and severed head. Kratos pulled the Blade of Olympus from the ground and laid it on his shoulder in victory. KO! Outcome Boomstick: Well, look on the bright side, Aarbron, at least you had one last moment in the spotlight. Wiz: Too bad it didn't last too long, especially considering he couldn't really throw anything at Kratos that the Ghost of Sparta hadn't seen before. He's experienced attacks from below, cloning techniques, grapple attacks and more, and every time he's been able to hold his own or even counter them. But let's discuss the real facts. Boomstick: Like speed; so Aarbron could dodge meteors summoned from the sky, and we've already know that those can travel at top speeds of Mach 208! But Kratos was actually way faster! Wiz: In his fight against Helios, the sun god personally launched orbs of light at Kratos from his chariot, and considering Helios is the literal embodiment of the sun, it's safe to say that Kratos was dodging actual weaponized sunlight at moderately close ranges. That's leagues faster than Aarbron. Boomstick: And there was no doubt that Kratos blew Aarbron away with his raw strength. Aarbron can throw around giant monsters twice his size no problem and take a hit of 430,000 tons, but Kratos can prevent Atlas from crushing him, who's strong enough to keep at bay the immense downwards force that a tectonic plate would be putting down on him. Kratos was obviously the stronger of the two. Wiz: But the final pin in Kratos' victory was his arsenal. His Golden Fleece could block just about any attack Aarbron could throw at him, but most importantly, the Claws of Hades would have enabled him to strip Aarbron of the souls that granted him his powers, making him all the more easier for Kratos to land the final blow. Boomstick: Aarbron was one tough SOB, but Kratos was simply stronger, faster, more experienced and better equipped for the situation. So if you think about it, Kratos was one tough Son of a Beast! Wiz: The winner is Kratos. Next Time Ruby Rose... Weiss Schnee... Blake Belladonna... Yang Xiao Long... Team RWBY Battle Royale Trivia * The connection between Kratos and Aarbron is that they are vicious anti-heroes who wield duel weapons. In addition, they were also empowered by their dark masters who tricked into killing members of their families, so they now seek revenge against them. * This battle would have been in 3D * If this battle had original music, then it would have been called 'Shadow of Chaos', which is deprived from the title of Aarbron's game and the theme of chaos in God of War Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Blade vs Fist Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Monster" Themed Death Battles Category:'Blade vs Gun' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:'Vengeance' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019